


Blindness

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Betrayal, Destruction of Isengard, Friends to Enemies, POV Treebeard, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Treebeard's thoughts when he finds out Saruman's betrayal.
Relationships: Treebeard & Saruman
Kudos: 3





	Blindness

_How could we be so blind?_  
There is nothing around you but desolation. A land that has been enslaved and consumed, and which now, in agony, is calling for revenge.  
A land you should have protected.  
_How could we not see?_  
You thought you were safe. You thought that peace was still possible for you, that whatever happened no one would stop you from fulfilling your task.  
And you let too many die before your very eyes.  
But how could you have seen?  
Saruman to you had been nothing more than a ray of light. The first being you have dared to trust, outside of your companions. His eyes were wise and his smile gentle - and he addressed you with respect, looking at the splendor that surrounded you with a love you thought was possible only for your people.  
You wish you could be sure he wasn't pretending back then.  
But whatever the truth is, all the words you exchanged no longer matter. They were erased by the destruction and death he brought - while, blinded by his light, you couldn't even hear the cries of the mutilated forest.  
And now you can see again. As atrocious as the vision is, you will never close your eyes.  
You will do what is right, you will stop this slaughter.  
He deceived you, he attacked you. And he deserves to be punished.  
Kementári has given you more than just wisdom. She has given you the strength of the roots, capable of breaking down even the hardest rock.  
And you will destroy the illusions that have held you prisoner, until you have made amends for your guilt.  
Perhaps something can still grow from the ashes.


End file.
